This invention relates to a steering device for an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved steering device for holding the outboard motor in a steered position and which may be conveniently released for steering under emergency conditions.
As is well known, outboard motors are normally provided with a tiller and the operator must keep his hand on the tiller at all times to hold the motor in a steered condition. However, this can be tiresome to the operator, particularly when travelling in long distances and along a generally predetermined straight path. For this purpose, various devices have been proposed for locking the outboard motor in a steered condition. Such devices are manually operable between a released position and a locked position and in this latter position hold the motor in a predetermined, and normally straight ahead, condition. It is desirable, however, to provide an arrangement wherein the operator may quickly steer the motor under an emergency condition without the necessity of having to separately releaase the steering lock device. However, the automatic release should be such that it will not become inadvertently released under the forces that are applied to the outboard motor during normal operation.
In the copending Application Ser. No. 467,304, filed Feb. 17, 1983 entitled "Steering Device For An Outboard Motor", and assigned to the same assignee of this application, there is diclosed a very satisfactory arrangement for holding a motor in a steered position and which operaters so as to be automatically released under emergency conditions. In the device shown in the aforenoted copending application, a locking pin cooperates with a spring-like retaining member and can be conveniently released when sufficient force is applied. However, under some circumstances, it has been found that the release is not as effective as might be hoped for. That is, with the type of device shown in that application, the locking pin may be inserted too deeply into the retaining spring so as to permit effective emergency release.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved steering device for an outboard motor.
It is further object of this invention to provide an outboard motor steering device that will hold the motor in a steered condition but which will be readily releasable under emergency conditions so as to permit steering.